


Five Times Hannibal understood Will's tv show references

by justmarcialima



Series: Five times + [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Bad References, Dark Will, Dexter - Freeform, Hell's Kitchen, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Murder Husbands, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, a lot cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Hannibal understood Will's tv show references

**Ru Paul's Drag Race.**

 

Hannibal became a lot better in reading Will to know when he was quoting TV shows in their day to day life. He gave this so much thought that he even started watching TV or browsing the internet for quotes. Will was very impressed with the result. It became a game and a internal joke between them.

 

Today they were on the hunt for a prey in the nighttime of London, without a clue that they were the ones being hunted.

 

\- We need to find someone soon. - Will drank a gulp of his purplish drink. - I don't like leaving Hannah alone with the babysitter for so long.

 

\- She'll be fine. She's our daughter after all. - Hannibal gave a slow smile. He thought Will looked very cute in his fatherly persona. - Get your head in the game.

 

\- I am. - He made an offended sound at the back of his throat. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye.

 

\- What? - Hannibal immediately knew something was wrong.

 

\- I think that guy recognized us.

 

Hannibal gave a subtle look in the direction of the young man dressed in tight clothes. He couldn't be older than twenty eight years old and he looked apprehensive glancing at them and his cellphone a dozen of times in frantic motions.

 

\- Yes, he knows. - Hannibal said in a firm voice.

 

\- Fuck, Hannibal! - Will growled. - I told you not to come to England, it was too risky! I was right, obviously.

 

\- Let's go. - Hannibal got up and threw some cash on the table, watching like a falcon the young man get out of the bar from the back door in the direction of the alley. Big mistake. Will stopped bickering and followed his husband outside.

 

They entered the dark alley to find the man on the phone, calling the police in his British accent.

 

\- Police, I need to report... - He never got the chance of saying anything. Hannibal bashed his head against the alley wall in impressive speed, making the young man dizzy and causing him to drop his iphone, cracking the screen.

 

\- Rookie mistake, pal. - Will said, bending to watch the wound bleeding on the boy's head on the floor. - Now **I'm the one who will be serving you some realness.**

 

With that Will got the scalpel inside his jacket pocket and sliced the man's throat in one clean cut, splattering his face red and dripping with blood.

 

\- Now, **Sashay away**.

 

Hannibal raised his head from looking at the kid's phone to glance at Will with a crease between his eyebrows and a funny look in his eyes.

 

\- What? - Will asked, cleaning his face with a handkerchief.

 

\- Are you quoting Ru Paul's Drag Race? - He asked with amusement on his voice.

 

\- Oh, Hannibal got points from pop culture today. - He sassed. - Yes, I am. I'm married to a man now, I am entitled to watching Ru Paul's Drag Race without nobody teasing me about it. How do you even know what show is this?

 

\- Research so I can understand your brain. - He said, then gave a smirk. - Also because If I remember correctly every time I acknowledge one of your pop culture references I get to demand a blowjob.

 

Will smiled.

 

\- Yes you can. And **you better don't fuck it up.**

 

 

**Hell's** **Kitchen (or actually a parody of it)**

 

Today the boys were going back to their roots. Or at least Hannibal was. Will was learning. Manipulation and Hypnotism. The manipulation part Will was great at, even before the two of them got together, hence the manipulation he did on Hannibal while he was in jail. Hypnotism was hard for Will to grasp the concept so they were on a practical lesson right now. The subject or rather the victim was a pastor from a local congregation who was robbing from his congregates money with lies and deceiving. Hannibal found the man very rude for that.

 

\- I don't know why this is so hard, Hannibal! - Will whined and in his frustration slapping the face of the man tied to the chair in the middle of their basement.

 

Hannibal dropped long pig ham sandwich on the plate and got up from the chair he was sitting.

 

\- That's because you're not focusing enough. - Hannibal kissed his forehead in a sweet gesture. - You need to focus.

 

\- I'm hungry. - He glared at his husband. - Why do I need to be hungry for this?

 

\- So you'll learn faster. Deprivation moving forward your determination. - He gave a shit eating grin. - And because I said so.

 

\- It's not easy when you're have a perfectly good sandwich lying around there without being eaten. - He pointed at the table.

 

\- You can eat when you're done. - He said and Will growled in frustration, again slapping the minister that whined in pain. - Don't play with your food. - Hannibal said, walking back to sit at the table.

 

\- The problem is not with me! - Will yelled irritated. - This man is stupid!

 

That raised an idea in Will's mind. He walked to Hannibal and grabbed the sandwich before he could bite into it, making his husband make a displeased sound. Will took the slices of bread from the sandwich and walked back to the man, beginning the process with renewed vigor. When he was done he raised both slices of bread against the man's head. Hannibal got up from his spot and walked towards his husband with an frown.

 

\- What are you doing?

 

Will shushed him.

 

\- Say it!

 

\- Will, this isn't working...

 

\- **I'm a idiot sandwich.** \- The burly man was clearly hypnotized and Hannibal was equally proud and embarrassed of his husband. He even face palmed at Will's radiant expression.

 

\- Hell's Kitchen? Really Will? - He asked with an annoyed expression. Both men knew it was only a facade.

 

\- Yes! It doesn't matter, 'cause I did it! - He smiled. - Now I can finally eat. - He grabbed the slices of bread and returned them to the sandwich, giving it a big bite and moaning. Then Will sauntered away but not before yelling back. - I'll wait for you in bed and I want my steak medium rare.

 

Hannibal only rolled his eyes and got to work to give Will the meal he deserved.

 

**Breaking Bad**

 

Hannibal and Will were again inside their basement with a victim ready to be sliced. This time it was a woman, which was rare to them. They rarely killed women. But this one had it coming. This one flirted and tried to sleep with Will numerous times even with him saying that he was married and his husband was rather... Possessive.

 

\- You will kill her. - Hannibal said in a firm voice, handing Will the scalpel.

 

\- She didn't do anything wrong, Hannibal. It wasn't like I was going to sleep with her anyways. - Will was reluctant to kill her.

 

\- She kept pursuing someone who wasn't hers. She's guilty. Now kill her!

 

\- She's our neighbor. We'll have to move. - He looked at the woman then at his husband.

 

\- We'll move then, but I still want her dead.

 

\- So kill her yourself, why do I have to do it?

 

\- Because I want the satisfaction to see you kill her and then I want to fuck you while still covered in her blood. - Hannibal said and Will shivered in delight at the words but then he looked down at his nice clothes and sighed.

 

\- I'll do it but I'm not up to getting bloody today.

 

The younger man rolled his eyes and grabbed the scalpel, walking behind the woman who was awake and crying the whole time, sobbing behind the silver tape at her mouth. Will grabbed her blond hair and pulled her head backwards baring her neck

 

\- Sorry Eleanor, nothing personal. - With that he descended the scalpel on her neck, slicing it open and gushing blood all over the place, including a little splashing on his face and hands. Then he stepped away of the corpse and walked closer to his husband, hading him over the bloody scalpel.

 

\- **May her death satisfy you. -** He said, pecking Hannibal lips slightly and smearing the man's face with blood from his hands and face.

 

Hannibal frowned.

 

\- Breaking Bad? - He asked. Will smiled, already having forgotten about the woman he had just killed.

 

\- You're getting better at this. - He said, pleased with his husband.

 

\- I enjoy the prize for getting it right. - He smiled.

 

\- Yes, me too. But today I deserve the rewarding or are you forgetting about your promise? - He looked at his hands. - I'm bloody enough.

 

\- Yes, you are. - Hannibal smirked. - Let's go. I'll clean the mess later.

 

 

**Dexter**

 

Will and Hannibal had to move countries after killing Eleanor, because they couldn't risk being exposed. That's why they were living in Paris right now. But Paris was also filled with rude pricks and they were more busy than ever. Today Will had caught a special prey and he was going to savor killing that prick. The man was gross, huge and bald. Will saw him looking at his daughter funny at the market and one glimpse at the man's eyes made Will realize the man was a pedophile. The ex profiler was enraged and disgusted. He immediately took Hannah away and that night he began his hunt. Hannibal had no idea what Will was doing since today he was out with their daughter doing God knows what but that left Will with a window of possibilities.

 

Right now the man was trapped in a table, still alive and gagged. Will was wearing the plastic suit Hannibal made for him but he never wore since he liked being all bloody. This was a special case. He didn't want to have any piece of that horrible man to come in contact with him.

 

\- I hope you know why you're here. - Will said calmly while putting on his gloves.

 

The man mainly sobbed around his gag with snot coming out of his nose.

 

\- Because you're scum and you deserve to die, that's why. - He gave a sadistic little smile and came closer to the surgical table. - You were desiring my daughter. Do you know how old my precious baby is? - He grabbed a scalpel and the man yelped, trying to get free. Will then started to carve the word “pedophile” on the man's chest. The little noises of agony where like music to Will's ears. - She's five. Do you think she deserves this? - Will growled and started to carve the man's forehead with the word “pervert”. - I know what you would say if you were given the right. When I was a cop I saw plenty of men like you. They always said they were sick and couldn't be blamed for their ways. I call it bullshit. You know exactly what you're doing and now you'll pay the price. - He went away with the scalpel and grabbed a protective glasses, along with a electrical saw. - You see, I'm not a killer that enjoys torturing people. I usually just kill then rapidly. But you're a special treat and I'll treat you likewise - He smiled. - Which member would you like to lose first? - The man sobbed some more, trying to free himself without success. - Don't worry, you won't die until I want. My husband is a doctor and being married to him you pick some stuff up along the way. Which means I know how to keep you alive for long enough without most of your body. - Will smiled again in a excited way. - Oh, I just realized which part to cut out first! - He dropped the saw and the man didn't even had the time to exhale in relieve since Will grabbed the scalpel again and moved to the man's nether regions. The man started to sob louder and thrash even more. - Shh. - Will shushed him. - I'm trying to think where I'll cut you so you'll feel more pain. - He frowned than gave another dark smile. - I'm ready now. Are you?

 

 

 

Hours and hours later when the man was mostly only alive flesh and Will finally slashed his throat he looked at the man he tortured and said:

 

**\- It's a shame you can only die once.**

 

\- Are you really quoting Dexter, Will?

 

Will jumped at Hannibal's voice and turned around to find his husband leaning against the threshold of the door with an amused expression on his face.

 

\- Yes I am. - Just like that Will shed his dark persona and became the dork he always was.

 

\- Hannah told me what happened in the market today.

 

\- She knew?

 

\- She's smart and perceptive like you but she didn't picked up the clues like I did. - He walked closer. - I wish you waited for me. - He looked at the rest of the man and snarled.

 

\- Sorry, love. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to act.

 

\- I understand. - Hannibal smiled. - At least leave the decoration for me ok?

 

\- Sure. - Will laughed. - But we won't eat this one.

 

\- Of course not. - Hannibal nodded. - Everyone will know who he really was.

 

\- Great. Just what I want.

 

 

**Sleepy Hollow**

 

Will and Hannibal were sitting on the bed ready to go sleep on a early Tuesday night when Hannibal told Will he wanted to move again.

 

\- Where? - Will asked, without lifting his eyes from his laptop.

 

\- Italy.

That made Will raise his eyes in disbelief to stare at his dead serious husband.

 

\- Are you crazy? Italy is the worst place to go, do you have precocious Alzheimer, Hannibal? Or you do not remember that we raised hell in Italy last time we were there? They're still hunting for us there.

 

\- It's been eight years ,Will. And they think we're dead.

 

\- Only in your dreams do you think they actually think we're dead. Jack is still alive. As long as he breaths he will be hunting us down.

 

\- So we kill him.

 

\- That would raise more suspicion. - Will rolled his eyes. - Why are you so keen in returning to Italy anyways?

 

Hannibal sighed.

 

\- Nothing, really.

 

**\- You know, there are two things in life I believe a person should hold on for as long as possible: virginity and skepticism. Surprisingly I already lost the first thing so I'm going to hold on to the second one for as long as possible.**

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrow.

 

\- Sleepy Hollow?

 

\- Ding ding ding! - Will made the sound effect of a bell ringing with his mouth. - Now tell me why.

 

\- We were there together but apart. I just want to have the experience in the right way with you and Hannah.

 

Will placed his hand above Hannibal's.

 

\- I know, love. We'll come back someday, but we're still not ready.

 

Hannibal only nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
